And Nothing In This World Could Make Me This Happy
by Damon'sSmirk
Summary: A drabble of Effy Petrova and Apollo because even though they almost never RP, I still ship them together and I think they're perfect together. Love, your favourite stalkerish anon.


**Inspired by Safe and Sound by Tonight Alive: You should probably listen to it, because it's awesome.  
This is Effy:**  
**And this is Apollo:**

* * *

No.

She didn't believe in love. She didn't. She couldn't. Love, love, love, what was it ever good for? Nothing. Then why was she sitting here, waiting for him to get out of the bathroom, waiting for him to talk to her again. Why did it take every ounce in her body to prevent herself from walking into that bathroom and just... do what she does best?

But she just couldn't help it.

She couldn't help thinking about him.

"Damn you, Apollo." She whispered quietly to herself. "Damn you and your beautiful blue eyes."

And, ironically, (but not a surprise, after all, Effy was never one who was good with timings) Apollo got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his thighs and his fingers running through his hair, messing it more than it was already. She couldn't help but smile at him, her blue pools twinkling as she eyed him carefully. He smirked and stepped closer to her, cocking an eyebrow and tilting his head.

"Like what you see?" he whispered.

And she did like it.

She liked how he was a professor in the department of 'raspy-sexy-voice'.

She liked how his hair was wet and messy.

She liked how his eyes were so blue, how he looked perfect. She liked his witty remarks and his playboy self.

And she definitely liked what she was seeing. She'd like it if he got rid of the towel too.

But there was no way in hell that she was ever going to say that she liked anything of the things she just stated down. No way. Instead, she just rolled her eyes and pushed him away gently. "There's this invention called _clothes._" _That you should never use. Ever. _"You should check it out, they're those things you wear so you don't walk around naked." Her eyes slowly fell to the wrapped towel. "_Half naked._" She corrected herself.

And, as much as she likes to ignore this fact, it took her a little bit longer than it should to take her eyes off him and back to where they belonged.

And, as much as she doesn't want to admit it, he noticed.

He smirked and pulled her closer to him, she could feel him breathing on her, and she could feel her heart beat faster than it should. His scent was different, and not just because he was a siren. It smelt good, so good, the kind of good that takes your breath away, the kind of good that makes you want to drop down on your knees and cry.

She couldn't breathe steady.

Which was pretty lame, because she was a vampire. The whole feeling was pretty lame. She was Effy-fucking-Petrova. Boys don't steal her breaths away; it's the other way around. If he sister ever found out, she'll never let it go.

She'll have to spend the rest of her days putting up with Katherine—she'll have to spend the rest of her life listening to her sister tease her for falling in love with a Siren. Well, not necessarily a siren, but for falling in love anyway.

And he kissed her.

She's been waiting for this for a long time. Their lips moving in perfect sync, passionate and strong, like fire and ice at the same time. It felt perfect, felt amazing, and felt _surreal. _And that's a lot coming from a creature who's not supposed to even _exist._ His left hand pulled her even closer that not even air could slip between them. With every second that passed by, she felt what it was like to be in love. With every second their lips moved, she felt what it's like to be human. With every touch, she felt wanted.

And it all came crashing down.

She should've been dead by now. He should've killed her when he got the chance, but why didn't he?

And she wanted to wear her heart on her sleeve.

She wanted everyone to know that he was hers and she was his.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his thighs, her left hand tangled in his messy hair and her right hand on the back of his neck. She could feel his hand under her shirt, resting on the far end of his back. And she could swear on everything in the world, that she's never felt this good in her entire life. Her skin burned with desire, and she knew he felt the same way too. She just knew.

Or maybe she just didn't want to consider the possibility that he didn't really feel what she was feeling, that it was his hunger for sexual desire taking over his body.

Nothing in the world can make her this happy. He stumbled to the bedroom, knocking the door open. She smiled through the kiss and he chuckled as they fell on the bed. His towel was already down to his knees, turns out the only thing that was holding it up was her legs.

She laughed, thinking that she didn't have much work to do now that he's already naked.

He cocked an eyebrow challengingly, knowing exactly what she was thinking. She bit her lip playfully, teasing him.

"Well, are you getting naked or not?"

"Oh wow, rude."

And they didn't talk much, they didn't need to talk.

She woke up the next day in his bed; she smiled as she smelt his scent on her pillow.

"Pollo?"

But he didn't reply, he just stared at her.

And she was dying to know what he was thinking. It felt nice, watching him stare at her, looking her right in the eyes instead of her body. But a part of her felt embarrassed, a part of her felt uncomfortable. Was that the reason she was sinking deeper into the sheets, not able to fall asleep?

He told her to get dressed, and she didn't object.

And then they kept walking outside, and she just focused on his smell to distract herself from over thinking things.

He smelled of sweet things and dead things.

"It's not easy for me to say this."

And then she stopped walking and just stared at him with disbelief. "My life has never been easy; I just learned to live with the pain and the disappointments." And he just stared back at her, and she just stared back, she just wanted to say something, and he just wanted her to say something.

"What are your thoughts right now?" He finally said.

She smiled. "They say it's better to have lost and loved than to never have loved at all." She said. "But I wouldn't know because I've never loved." A little part of him died when he heard her, but she wasn't finished. "Till now."

This was the closest thing to I love you that she said.

He was silent for too long, too long.

Even the sky got sad, got bored, got tired of waiting and just started to rain.

And he held her close and kissed her. Not the passionate kiss he gave her yesterday. The sweet kind of kiss, and it tasted sweet too.

He pulled away and smiled. "I've always been attracted to beautiful things, and things that need to be saved."


End file.
